


Never Grow Up

by Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Series: Future Tarlos [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, M/M, Tarlos Being Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: T.K. and Carlos have a new daughter, and they can't stop looking at her.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Future Tarlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114808
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Never Grow Up

Carlos and T.K. have been up all night, not wanting to miss a single formative moment of the little human that is now theirs. Carlos is holding her in his arms, and they know that they probably should just let her sleep and go to bed, but they’ve just gotten her, and they’re not ready to stop looking at her for even a moment. “She’s so perfect,” Carlos says, his heart brimming over with happiness. He and T.K. have been talking about adopting for months, and when a baby was left at the firehouse, things had just fallen into place. They had a daughter now, and they were going to protect and guide her for as long as they were still on the earth.

They hadn’t planned on Clara being part of their life, but the pieces had all come together, so they’d run with the moment, even though they felt out of their element. They worried that they weren’t ready to have a baby. Their first thoughts had been to adopt a child who was a little older, but Clara had fallen into their laps, and T.K. seems determined to have a house full of kids, so this doesn’t change their old plans, but it does shift them. Carlos figures the only child in T.K. idealizes a big family, and Carlos isn’t against the idea, but he wants to take it slow and not rush into anything. He has a feeling it will only be a few weeks before T.K. determines Clara needs a sibling, but for now, they are focusing on giving Clara the best home possible.

They had to scramble to get everything ready. T.K.’s crew and their families had helped, but getting a nursery ready with not much notice. It had been hectic and exhausting, but they make a pretty good team.

“I think she’s going to be an astronaut,” T.K. decides. “She has brave eyes.” He holds his baby’s tiny fingers, whispering to her, “Just like Auntie Marjan.” Baby Clara has already captivated the hearts of the 126. Marjan has bought Clara the cutest baby athleisurewear on the market, and they were all eager to spend time with Clara. Carlos and T.K. knew that there would always be someone around if their daughter needed to talk or needed help out of a bad situation. They didn’t care if she went to them about everything; as long as she had someone to go to.

“I am not letting my little girl go to space,” Carlos grips her just a little tighter as if she might just float away from their reach and never come back. “I couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving this planet. I’d have to go with her, and I don’t think the space program allows chaperones.” Carlos already knows that it will be hard to let her grow up. He’ll have to grit his teeth and accept that eventually, he’ll have to let Clara make her own decisions and make her own mistakes if that’s what she decides to do. He knows holding her back because of his fears won’t help her, but it’s tempting to shield her forever, especially when she’s currently so small and fragile.

T.K. laughs. “She can be an earthbound astronaut, then,” he concedes. “I just know that she’s going to do greater things than we can even imagine.”

“I can’t imagine her grown up. She’s so little.” They’re both still so in awe of her, and they’ve been extra sentimental since she has become theirs.

“She won’t be little forever,” T.K. points out, and he can feel himself already choking up at the thought. “I’m thinking of all the things she might do. Graduate pre-school at the top of her class, be the lead in the school play, win lots of trophies and prizes.”

Carlos smiles, and T.K. knows his husband so well that he can see the smile clearly even in the dark. “You have high expectations of her.”

“I think she’ll be able to do whatever she sets her mind to, but I don’t care what she chooses to do as long as she’s happy.” T.K.’s eyes get a little misty. “Imagine her having a job someday. Maybe getting married and having kids of her own.” He chuckles. “It’s even hard to imagine her starting to walk, and that’s not going to be that long.”

“She’s going to be an amazing person,” Carlos says. “She _is_ an amazing person.”

T.K. kisses her head because he can’t resist. She doesn’t stir, looking perfectly content. “Clara Reyes-Strand, you have two daddies who will love you forever and ever,” and Clara doesn’t hear a word of what he is saying, but with all the love that surrounds her, she has to know. “Even when you start yelling at us fifteen minutes from now when you want your bottle.”

“We’re going to be so exhausted in the morning.”

“But it will be worth it.”

Carlos leans in to give T.K. a kiss. “It will be.”


End file.
